Boys To Men
by angelronin
Summary: At time in one life you have need to grow up and take responsibility. Part of LJ Gen Challenge


Author Note's: This one I wrote part of LJ Gen Challenge. Also this unbeta and maybe some grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Viz.

At the memorial site where both Shikamaru and Choji are paying their respect to their sensei Asuma.

"Even I avenge your death Asuma-sensei you're gone from our lives." Say Shikamaru mournfully.

"Shikamaru is hard know when we going to die but that reason why we chose becoming a shinobi." Say Choji sagely.

"Choji you try sound serious? It isn't your style to say that." Shikamaru is saying jokingly.

"Mr. Chuunin examiner it is too bothersome for being serious once in your life." Choji shot back at him.

"Whatever Choji we're paying respect for Asuma-sensei today." Shikamaru sound annoy.

After they return to Konoha village they met up Ino.

"Hey guys you did visit to epitaph about Asuma-sensei?" Ino was wondering.

"Thanks for the flowers Ino." Choji is thanking her. "Is sad without him around he was our teacher." Say Choji with somber matter.

"I was there trying saving his life but I fail as a medical ninja." Ino start to cry.

"Nothing we can do I also there that bastard Hiden killed him with his justsu." Say Shikamaru angrily.

"Even we revive Team 10 to defeat two of Akatsuki members it still won't bring Asuma-sensei back." Say Choji.

"Now his wife Kurenai-sensei is a widow and leaving his unborn child without a father." Say Shikamaru.

"He was part of our lives since we became genin after graduate from the academy." Say Ino sadly.

The three felt somber mood of Asuma's death after the battle. Few hours later after visiting their dead sensei's grave Shikamaru was playing shogi by himself.

All the times they play Shikamaru remind the fact important of growing up as a shinobi of Konoha village. Asuma was giving some advices to Shikamaru and compliment his intelligence in spite his obvious laziness. Shikamaru was middle of a move then he stop and think how Kurenai was doing and coping after his death. He decide to visit her.

Shikamaru was stop at their apartment order to check up on Kurenai.

"How is the baby doing Kurenai-san?" Shikamaru is asking her. "I feel some effect of morning sickness but I still doing well." Kurenai said.

"I know it hard on you being a widow and Asuma-sensei not being there for you and the child. At least you have us watching over you including Tsunade-sama and Shizude-san with the medical ninja monitoring your pregnancy."

"Thanks Shikamaru-kun for looking out for me." Kurenai is thanking Shikamaru. "I probably know Asuma is smiling down at you, Choji and Ino at heaven. I wish he still alive to see me with our child grow within me." Kurenai start playing her wedding ring on her ring finger.

"He would glad seeing you happy with his child in fact he make a pretty cool father." Shikamaru add it. "I believe the kid with probably part of next generation of great Konoha shinobi."

"Shikamaru I'm glad that you visit me I have be strong for my unborn child after few months after Asuma's death. I've believe you start mature into the person he would be proud of."

"Kurenai-san thank you for compliment me." Shikamaru is thanking her.

At night Shikamaru is watching the clouds while smoking and Choji caught up to him.

"Those cigarettes are unhealthy for you Shikamaru." Choji say.

"I start took up smoking after Asuma-sensei beside all stress level preparing for next chunnin examine would kill me." Choji give a soft sigh for his friend tolerate for cigarette.

"I want my life be simple with average wife whom not super pretty or super ugly with two kids with a son being a shinobi and daughter marrying while I retire and play shogi rest of my life but I find out life isn't simple fill with responsibilities and death. Some point I need grow and become a man. My old man gave me some advice taking responsibility after our fail mission to retrieve Sasuke I felt at that time I fail everybody including you my pal Choji."

"I didn't know how you felt failing the mission. I nearly died but I'm lucky to be alive but down road we've take full responsibility as men in near future for generation after us."

"Well pal Asuma-sensei glad be happy for us when grow up into men. Both Shikamaru and Choji are watching the clouds in the dark sky.


End file.
